A Journey Through Madness
by AliceTachibanaMadness
Summary: This story is based off of Alice Madness Returns with some descriptions of the Alice from Alice in Wonderland. It's a bit short because if you want it continued, you can just leave a review saying that you do. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

The pitch black sky covered the horizon, leaving no trace of light but twinkling stars.

"Good night Alice." Her father gave her a kiss on the cheek and turned her bedside lamp off. Alice slowly untied the black ribbon holding her hair back and flung it on the ground. She moved her luminous blonde hair to one side of her head and rested her head down on the other.

Her nightmare overpowered her previous mellow dream. It started with bright green clovers and giant shady trees. A long table was set up for at least eight people with teacups, sugar, and a pot of tea. The sound of a rushing river soothed Alice's thoughts of being lost. Then a deep chuckle came from afar.

"Hello?" Alice asked softly. She lifted her long blue dress from the grass and looked up at what was once the sun. A large purple figure blocked it, and as it turned around it showed its sharp teeth and its bulbous yellow eyes. Soon her whole Wonderland began crumbling down. There was no light, just horrible darkness that shadowed her every movement. Alice began running as the cat cackled. But wherever Alice ran, the sky fell blocking her way. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she couldn't even see her light blonde hair; it became black.

"Take a look at yourself Alice." The cat let light shine through as Alice rushed over to the river and saw her reflection. Coal black hair fell over her shoulders and her crystal blue eyes were shamrock green. She screamed and bawled until daylight broke through her window in the real world. Everything had changed.

Alice looked out the window and saw horrible foundation and crumbling buildings. Cloth hung over where her door was supposed to be. She looked at herself through her closet mirror and saw what she had just previously seen in the river. Her face fell into her palms in shock. She crept out of her room, dragging her cheap flats on the wooden floor, and saw a doctor.

"That world, think of it…go to it." The doctor began to wave a golden key in front of her. He told her things she didn't remember, thing she didn't want to believe.

"I-I can't, I'm trapped in Hell." She cried, remembering how Wonderland was ruined."

"Forget it, go to Wonderland." He put much emphasis on Wonderland.

"B-but I am stuck in my past." She stuttered.

After a long session of memories, Alice walked out of the room to go and get her pills. In her head she continued to reply how the darkness in the crumbling Wonderland began to eat her up and transform her into something she wasn't. She longed for a journey to collect these memories, so she set off for one.


	2. Chapter 2

Beside her, bricks began to fall out of their place. Collapsed buildings laid in the streets like road kill. The repulsive stench coming from the sewers stung Alice's heightened sense of smell. Crows began cawing as they flew off rooftops and shadowed over Alice's head. Alice wandered off into a cornered area. Whipping her hair, she turned around and hallucinated a hideous monster with spores and fungus growing out of their face that crawled out from darkness. The misshapen face twisted in to a rather large-nosed old woman.

The old woman stood at the top of her roof, with Alice, and fed the pigeons bread. Alice glared at the woman for a while until she turned around and saw the reflection of a crow in her eyes and her face began to deform back into the crooked-neck monster. The abominable sight caused a spike of vomit to travel up Alice's throat as she sat down and curled into a ball. A chill traveled up her spine when the old lady's hand rubbed the center of her back.

"N-nurse Pris," Alice stuttered as she raised her head from her palms, "must it be this way?" Nurse Priscilla had no answer and stood up straight. She pushed her glasses up and fetched more bread from the kitchen. Before she came back, Alice had disappeared into thin air.

Alice held air in the creases of her arms like she used to cradle her rabbit. Her uncle had taken it and hid it, creating it into something unimanginable. Children gathered around Alice and looked at her helplessly. Their faces immediately twisted into mixtures of bugs and monsters. The ground shook below Alice and left her into an eternal fall; as far as she knew.

She fell as oversized clocks ticked and tea kettles poured tea into teacups. The doctor's voice echoed through the fall, "_Go to it...Wonderland."_ Then land fell before her. She gently floated down to the cold grass and looked at the rusty gears blocking her way. The cat from her dream grinned as he looked at the frail girl in need of a new, shielded outfit. Alice knew how to deal with him; he was no nightmare to her.

"Glad you made it Miss Liddell." She glided closer and it was as if she went through an entirely new wardrobe and threw something on. Her new dress was stunning, but a bit much. She knew it was too soon to be changing into it, wasting its good qualities for wandering around the destroyed Wonderland. The dress had disappeared and she wore her previous dusty outfit. Any fear in her eyes disappeared when she opened her mouth.

"Thank you Cheshire. Why is it I am here exactly?" She looked around at the waterfall with a head spurting crystal clear water out. Although the place looked tidied up, there was something different. And she knew it was no place for children to be around. From the corner of her eye, flashes of children running around and giggling passed by quickly. She turned around so quickly, it almost gave her whiplash. No children and no sound, besides the running water, were seen or heard. Wonderland didn't protect her from her hallucinations.

When she turned back to face the cat, he was gone. But he left a gift, an old memory. She bent down and grabbed the memory as it imploded, releasing its energy. The cheery sounds of children running around and playing surrounded Alice's ears like a dome.

"_You're part frog Alice, I swear, you jump so well!" _A young girl from Alice's memory said. She had remembered that girl from the small amounts of time she would see her as she hopped through town.

Alice walked toward a running stream and stared at the stones leading a pathway up into the waterfall. The sparkling water fell from over a cliff and Alice wanted to see the rest of it. Using her jumping skills to the test, she gingerly leaped from one stone to the other, almost slipping each time. Her arms spread out wide as she regained her balance and hopped onto the last stone that lead into the waterfall. In the position to take the last jump, Alice leaped off the stone, but slipped and hit her head hard on the remaining stones.

"Alice!" A young boy cried out as he held a bucket of frigid water and poured it over Alice. "Alice wake up! You can't sleep on our yard!" Alice's heavy eyelids slowly began to open as the pounding pain on the back of her head remained in place. She sat up and wiped off her long, striped socks as she looked down at the rock she was using as a pillow.

"Oh, sorry Nigel." She said as she headed out of the yard and into the congregation of people. Squeezing herself through, she made it back to the road where she used to hop down and pictured the young girl there. One morning Alice woke up, and the girl wasn't there. The only thing the girl left was her sparkling pink hairclip that she wore everyday and never took it off until then.

Stinging tears burnt Alice's eyes as they pried their way out of her eyes. The sound of a man clearing his throat echoed in Alice's mind until she lifted up her head and saw her doctor standing before her with a bottle.


End file.
